Recently, a parking assistance device that assists a driving operation for parking a vehicle has been developed and put in practical use (for example, PLT 1). A parking assistance device, described in PLT 1, calculates a recommended backward movement start position from which an own vehicle can reach a target parking position while maintaining a steering angle, and displays, on a display unit, a backward movement start frame in addition to an own vehicle figure representing a position of the own vehicle and a parking target frame showing the target parking position, to thereby assist a driving operation for parking.
According to the parking assistance device described in PLT 1, an own vehicle figure, a parking target frame, and a backward movement start frame are displayed as parking guidance. Therefore, a driver can easily recognize a target parking position and a recommended backward movement start position. By performing a driving operation according to the parking guidance, the driver can move the own vehicle to the target parking position and park the own vehicle.